csifandomcom-20200225-history
Aiden Burn
Blink }} Aiden Burn was a Detective in . Personality Aiden was a Brooklyn native who had the ability to adapt to new situations very quickly and had a love and drive for her job. After she was fired, Aiden continued to try and solve her last case and applied for a license to be a private detective. Season Two Aiden was dismissed from the team in (Grand Murder at Central Station) after becoming obsessed with a rape case concerning her friend, Regina Bowen. Regina had previously been raped by a man named D.J. Pratt, but had chosen not to press charges against him at the time in spite of the forensic evidence that linked him to the crime. Regina was raped by Pratt a second time later on and she sought out Aiden's help. Unfortunately for Regina, Pratt had left no evidence that he had assaulted Regina this time, but Regina was adamant about pressing charges against him. Aiden pulled the evidence gathered from the first rape, which included one of Pratt's hairs. She broke the seal on the packet containing Pratt's hair and contemplated planting it at the alleged scene. Though Aiden did not actually plant the hair, the fact that she had broken the seal on the evidence packet earned her a severe reprimand from her supervisor, Detective Mac Taylor. Intent on preserving the integrity of the crime lab, Mac felt that he had no other option than to fire Aiden. Aiden understood Mac's decision (even agreeing with it) because she admitted to not knowing if she would resist similar temptation in the future. Before Aiden left, she got Mac to promise that he would eventually bring Pratt to justice. Her dismissal from the team left a vacancy that would be filled by Lindsay Monroe, a transfer from Bozeman, Montana ("Zoo York"). After her dismissal from the crime lab, Aiden was apparently working on getting her private investigator's license while continuing to search for evidence that would conclusively tie Pratt to the Regina Bowen case. In Heroes, Aiden (after shadowing Pratt for months) was lured, ambushed and brutally murdered by him. Her body was incinerated inside a stolen car. However, knowing that her time was drawing short, Aiden left behind critical evidence that she knew would help her former colleagues to close in on Pratt and finally see him arrested, biting the seat of the car and then Pratt. Aiden's murder devastated Mac and the rest of the team, particularly Detective Danny Messer. At one time she had joked that she was way out of his league, Aiden and Danny shared a very close relationship. Relationships While she worked for Mac Taylor, they had a close friendship. They occasionally flirted, but that is as far as the show went into it. It was always visible as to how close they were, Danny appeared to have a crush on her, and they occasionally mentioned going out together outside of work. After her death Danny asked for 'Five minutes' with her killer. He was refused. Aiden formed a close friendship with multiple rape victim Regina Bowen. It was Aiden's friendship with Regina and her angry emotions toward rapist DJ Pratt that got her fired in the end. This also proves her loyalty to the job. She always shared good friendships with Don Flack and Stella Bonasera, both of whom she shared banter with. Appearances Trivia * She and Danny may have started unofficially going out after she was fired. * She also kept a "mini lab" in her wardrobe. * Her murder made Lindsay feel a bit uncomfortable seeing as how Aiden was close to everyone, especially Danny. * It is revealed that Aiden worked for Mac for more than six years, you can hear Mac say in the episode "Heroes" how a "young detective" linked a murderer to a case. Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:CSI: New York Main Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Victims